Kaoru & Kyou
by FearxKisa1
Summary: This is my first story ever


"Kaoru wake up its time for school." My brother said walking into my room. "No i dont wanna its to bright outside it will burn my skin and you didnt knock baka!" he just looked at me and raised his eyebrow. next thing i knew my blanket was bring ripped away and he had a hold of my feet pulling me onto the floor. "Yukiya i c-can believe you did that! im gonna kill you!" he just smiled at me. "see your wide awake now arent ya?" he told me to be dressed and ready or he was going to leave with out me. i got dressed and ran out the door to catch up with him. "hey why did you do that!" he just smiled and kept walking. "kaoru yukiya good morning!" i looked back to see saya and junichi walking up to us. she wraps her arms around my neck. "hey saya jun." jun and yuki fist bump and laugh as saya lets go of me. "so how was last night?" jun said looking at me and yukiya. "i hate them so much they piss me off." i said with fire in my eyes. "clam down my little hime sama it was ok but try to make to lunch cause thats when you get your shot." i nod as we walk into the building and go our separate ways since we're all in different grade levels. saya and i walk into our classroom and take our seats. ryuuishi walks in. "alright everyone we have a newcomer. so be nice to him are we clear kaoru?" i look at her. "what am i the poster child for kids with bad attitudes or something? why am i bring singling out ishi?" she looks at me as i stick my tounge out and look away. "anyaway class meet kyo kage." some of the the girls giggle saying how cute he is. saya looks at me and watches my eye grow wide and back to nomal size. she taps my hand i raise my eyebrow to let her know im listen to her. "are you ok do you need it?" i shake my head and smile. "its fine only a dull pain." she turns around looking back at the new boy kyo as i look out the window. "ok kyo take a seat next to the little red head known as kaoru. if you need anything ask saya the one in front of red she the class rep." he sits next to us and saya smiles at him. "im saya fubki its nice to meet you." she looks at me and laughs. "you didnt do your homework did you kaoru?" i shake my head no. "nope didnt have time cause yukiya and me didnt get back till this morning." i watch kyo raise his eyebrow listen to me and saya talk out of the croner of my eye. "karou i want your homework in my hand and everyone hand your paper to saya." ryuuishi lookst me then at saya. i made no move to look at her. "its at home i didnt have time to finish it. i'll bring it to you tomorrow morning" she looked at me. as saya hands her the classes homework. half an hour past and it was time for lunch i got up and cracked my neck and back as saya got up. the boys walked in as i looked at the door all the girls screamed yukiya name. i just shook my head and walked up to him. "hey you." he said smiling. "hey there yourself." i laughed at him. "what took you guys so long?" jun said as he looked over at some of the girls and winked. "shut up and lets go before i have to break your neck!" saya said pulling jun out by the ear i just looked at you as he grabed my wrist while the girls booed and cryed. "hey we'll catch up with you in a bit ok." saya and jun nodded. yuki and me walking in the the nurses office. he just looked at me. "what? is there something on my face?" he shook his head no. "why did you say you were in pain i saw the face you made when i garb you!" he was just looking at me and i looked away and garbed my arm. "its time." i nodded and unbuttoned my shirt and pull it to my shoulders as he fixed the needle and sticks in my neck i yelpped. he pulls it out. "your done now kaoru." i fix myself and smile. "thanks i feel better." we head to lunch and sit at a table with saya and jun. "hey guys here." saya said handing us bread. "you ok now kao?" i open my lunch and take a bite and nod. "yeah shes fine i wish she would tell me when shes in pain." yuki said looking at me. just then mimi walked over to us and wraped her arms around my neck and wispered in my ear and i choked on my bread. "hey cut that out mimi for you kill her." yuki said. she let me go of me and wrapped her arm around yuki pressing her chest to his back. "awh are you feeling lefted out yukiya? you know i love you too." he kissed him on the cheek and his eyebrow twiched. she laughed. and sat down with us and we talked about work.


End file.
